Room Number 13
by Monika Kuper
Summary: There is a rather famous rumour surrounding the dorm Room Number 13 in Gakuen Hetalia. Meanwhile, with the festive season approaching, Gilbert Beilschmidt is all alone. Little does everyone know that he holds a giant crush on a certain Canadian. For my lovely, beautiful, wonderful Kassy, who is very special to me! Here's your PruCan, I know you ship us together, darling! xxx
1. Prologue

_**Alright, so here's my first fanfiction! As you may have guessed; yup! It's PruCan, so don't like, don't read. It's simple enough.**_

_**Also, this is in dedication to my wonderful, b-e-a-utiful Kassy! Here you are, darling. I know you ship us together ;-)**_

"Fick Arbeiten..." I grumbled, whining about it as I usually would on a Monday morning. '_I fucking hate Mondays...' _So much, infact, that the desktop almost gave way when I slammed my lecture notes down on it. The little yellow bird in the cage shrieked and flapped it wings in alarm. My expression softening, I unlatched the tiny white-wire door and scooped the bird up into my hands.

"Sorry, buddy..." I nuzzled the bird, of which I had so appropriately named Gilbird, as it hopped up onto my shoulder. It chirped happily and nibbled my earlobe.

_My name's Gilbert, by the way; Gilbert Beilschmidt. I'm twenty-something years old - I can't remember because I have a shit memory- and I am awesome. Don't forget it. I'm also an albino. Again, kind of shitty because I get picked on, but kind of awesome because I'm the only kid in school. Probably even the only kid in town. Also, I have a huge confession; I hold one of the biggest crushes in the world, and it is directed towards one of my roommates._

I share a room with only three people in university; Francis and Antonio, whom I have known for my whole life, and then this other guy. He's so effeminate, that's why I call him 'Prinzesschen'. His real name, though, is Matthew Williams...Mattie, Canadian... and he probably has a really nice ass, too. Maybe I can sneak a look in the showers...

My bird still perched on my shoulder, I climbed up to my bed, pulling the covers over my feet. After a while of sitting there doing nothing in particular, I ripped the covers off and dangled them over the side. I'm so contrary. Francis and Antonio, when we first moved into our dorm, ditched me and went to share the bunkbed with eachother, leaving our Prinzesschen with me. Of course, I topped because I'm a cheeky little sod. I ruffled Gilbird's feathers, as he was now sat in my lap, and petted him fondly. I looked up to see none other than that maple-syrup loving Canadian staring right at me. I frowned,

"Was zum fick do you want?" My sentence, I realised shortly after, was half-german and half- arsed-english, simply because I was too awesome to speak just one language...or maybe just because I had worked my ass off and was too tired to think. He blushed red, just like that tomato stressball Antonio always squeezed. We all had stress balls here. Who didn't? I bet even Prinzesschen has his own. Antonio and his tomato, myself and my little yellow stressball, and then... Francis and his 'stress-boob'. Freaking pervert; he discovered porn when he was ten years old. How he did, I will never know. That bastard infected my brain. Anyhow, Matthew looked away quickly, flicking somewhat nervously through an 'OK' Magazine. I preferred 'Kerrang' myself. It was the only magazine that I could actually read cover-to-cover without getting bored.

After a short while, I noticed that I was still staring at the blonde Candian and diverted my gaze to my laptop. I loaded up 'Microsoft WordPad'. I was bored. I typed three letters: LOL.

Suddenly, a marvellous idea sprung to my awesome mind; _why don't I write a story? I've always been good with creative writing, so there's no reason why I can't... _I eyed the blank document wearily. _Do I have a password on this thing? _I clicked the controls and searched for the password settings. _Hmmmm..._ I started typing my new password. _Gilbert-loves-Mattie_. I tilted my head to the side. Backspace... that so doesn't work and it's totally cheesy... _I_am_awesome0310. _I grinned. That's good enough. My signature phrase and my little brother's date of birth. Alright... now back to this story-writing business...

I clicked my fingers. _Chapter One..._


	2. Chapter 1

Christmas was coming up. Candles were lit in the great hall, lining every giant table. A red table runner, that was so red it almost matched my eyes, ran along the staff table, dusted with a sprinkling of gold glitter and confetti. Some of the school prefects were hanging silver baubles on the giant evergreen tree that the school had bought from the woodcutters nearby. Our school was completely surrounded by forest. A forest with which the branches of trees were caked with a generous amount of snow. Outside was a thick blanket of it, and it was so breathtaking as it hadn't yet had the chance to get dirty.

I was just on my way to the forest when I spotted my little brother in amongst the prefects. He was smiling, which wasn't like him, but I knew that slicked back blonde hair anywhere. I decided to pay him a visit, seems as I was all alone; Mattie was out somewhere, and Francis and Antonio had gone to find Francis a girlfriend- or boyfriend- I honestly don't know which he prefers. Antonio keeps 'fanboying' out on this photo of a little brown haired Italian boy on his iPod. He says that his name's 'Lovi' and he loves him very much. I scoffed. This 'Lovi' sounds like a complete prick; He's always 'as red as a tomate' and is nearly always scowling, yet Antonio loves him with all of his heart. I'm so confused...

_"Are you sure he loves you Antonio? He doesn't look best pleased..."_

_"Of course!"_

He would say that, though. Diverting my thoughts, I wandered over to Ludwig, who was busy putting up tinsel. His 'partner', Feliciano, was putting it up with his preferred method of throwing large clumps until it stays. I chuckled; Feli was such a sweetie.

"Gilbert!" The little chesnut-haired Italian launched himself at me, almost tackling me to the ground. For someone so little, he could sure dive with some force...

"Feli! How are you, awesomeness?" I hugged him tightly before letting him go. He beamed, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm fine, grazie!" Feliciano bounced on the spot. Ludwig walked over, still smiling. That's odd...

However, as he got closer, the scent of mulled wine got stronger. Ah. That's why; he's tipsy. But still merry, so I shouldn't complain.

"Bru-hic-Bruder! How-hic- are you?" I sighed, chuckling as I put an arm around him, embracing my little brother, whom , with all the work, I hardly got to spend time with.

"Kesesesese...I'm alright Luddy. Just a little lonely..." I grimaced. The truth was kind of painful. Ludwig smiled sadly.

"Hey, Gil, guess what?" Feli bounced again, his stray curl bobbing along with him.

"What is it Feli?"

"Ludwig's wearing the christmas sweater I made hi-mmph!" Ludwig's hand suddenly flew to Feliciano's mouth, his face going redder than the tinsel he was covered in. Feliciano started to laugh. I still knew what he had said.

"That's so sweet!" I giggled, looking at Ludwig, "Well, I'll see you both soon; I've got to go, unfortunately."

"Will you come and visit us soon?" Feliciano asked, resting his head on Ludwig's shoulder. Ludwig put an arm around his waist. I smiled. I wish I had someone like Feli. Maybe a certain Canadian...

"Oh, Ja!" I replied, almost forgetting the Italian's question entirely, "Of course I will!"

Feliciano clapped his hands and kissed Luddy's cheek. His face grew an even darker red, if that was even possible... Ludwig, however, simply smiled it off, grinning like a complete dummkopf. It was kind of obvious that when he smiled like that he was related to me.

I trudged through the snow, alone, admiring the view of the trees around me. Everyone seemed to be in happy couples, except myself. Remembering the 'forever alone' meme, I tried to let everything go, taking a brisk walk towards the forest. The air was crisp and fresh, the smell of pine filling my lungs as I breathed deeply, setting myself down on a log underneath a willow tree. I re-adjusted my red beanie, and hugged my coat close to me, the black fabric warming my body. I took some time to observe the scenery, smiling softly as a robin flew past me. Gilbird shifted on my shoulders and buried himself in my scarf. Something cold touched my neck. I twisted my head around to see that poor Gilbird was covered in snow. I chuckled, brushing the majority of it off. Wouldn't it be heavenly if Prinzesschen were to come here and sit with me?

Saying that, out of the corner of my eye, someone did come and sit next to me. I turned around. It wasn't Mattie, but I was almost there. Same dancing blue eyes, same glasses, but different hair and a completely different personality, though he was still a kind person.

"Oh, Hallo, Alfred." I looked down at the floor. This guy was the most popular kid I had ever seen around here. Always picked first in the football teams, always had a flock of women around him, if not every single one of his friends... I could go on forever. This dude made me feel invisible, yet here he was, wanting to talk with me.

"Hi Gil, um..." He paused, "You know, it's okay to be how you are, y'know... liking dudes." My eyes widened in shock. Don't tell me he's trying to ask me out...

"I'm in a relationship," He smiled, looking over at me from the other end of the log, "Do you know Arthur Kirkland? The British fella?"

What?! Alfred's going out with slug-brows?! Well, it made me feel a little safer if anything...

"Oh Ja?" I smiled, nodding my head, "I didn't know you were into punk rockers, Al."

Alfred blushed a little.

"I saw him performing on stage with his guitar... playing American Idiot by Green-Day... he was looking straight at me with this smile that I couldn't resist. It was cheeky in a way, almost teasing me. Like if someone's telling you to kiss them and then they keep hiding their lips..."

I nodded. Why was that grumpy-ass punk rocker Brit better at getting people than I was? I played the bass and the piano, not to mention the flute, and I couldn't even get some pervert like Francis to get on me! I was just some kid with an ego too big for his boots who sat in the library reading like a complete nerd! I felt like sulking, telling Alfred to piss off and stop rubbing it in my face, that was until I saw his expression. It was most peculiar...

"Hey, I'm telling you this because of my brother," My stomach lurched. This was Mattie's little brother... "He absolutely adores you. My point is that things aren't always as they seem, and you must not be afraid to be with someone even though they may be really unpopular or... Gil?"

My face twisted slightly. All this time I've treated Mattie like shit he's still loved me? Oh fuck, what have I done... But Alfred did have a point; I was covering up my crush on the Canadian by constantly bullying him. Maybe I should be a little nicer...

"Hey, he was crying when he came to me," Gott, did Alfred have a mission to make me feel bad? "But he wasn't crying because of anything you did, more what he did. It kind of grossed me out when he told me, but anyway, I really should be going before-"

"Alfred! You need to tell me! What happened?"

Alfred turned around to face me, smiling as he began to walk slowly backwards,

"Just be gentle, okay?" He grinned. Suddenly, a snowball went sailing through the air and hit him in the side of the face. The American stumbled before waving at me and sprinting after whoever threw it. Judging by the laughter it was probably old slug-brows. I sighed, cradling my head in my hands. What did Mattie do to me that grossed Alfred out?

My sixth sense suddenly told me that someone else had decided to sit down on the log. If it was someone who wanted to rant about their partner, or whether they'd been given a christmas present, I was out. I turned my head in my palm to sneak a glance at who it was. Ugh... two people making out... I stood up from the log and walked away from the kissing couple. I'd had it. I'd really had enough. I just needed a mug of hot chocolate and my bed...


End file.
